fidversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alexeev
Alexeev is the general of the army of Tidehold, taking it upon herself to lead her people to glory and greatness. She overlooks all operations of her army and ensures the underwater castle's safety. Story Puru's Treachery When Puru left Tidehold, Alex was furious and determined to bring him back and hand out justice. The samurott managed to track him down and chased him across the forestlands until they stumbled upon the Sanctuary. Alexeev was pacified by Sol's abilities and quick thinking, leading her to be detained. After Queen and Caspian had agreed to let Puru stay at Sanctuary after a brief meeting with the lugia, Alexeev was released as well. She was, of course, still miffed by Puru, but dropped the mission as soon as she was given the order. Duel with the Sharpedo Later on, Alexeev took another mission into her own paws. Taking on a small gang personally, Alexeev easily drove away the members except for one of them. A sharpedo in a blind rage managed to grab hold of Alexeev's right arm with its teeth, severing it with its powerful jaws. Unfazed by this violent act, the samurott beat down the sharpedo, and even let it live afterwards. The sharpedo, inspired by her strength, willpower, and self-control, begged to join the ranks of Tidehold, the samurott general permitting it in. She was commended for this act, recieving a well-earned medal. After this incident, it was discovered that it was the perfect opportunity to test a harpoon cannon that was being engineered at the time. Attaching it to her stump, Alexeev grew proficient with the powerful weapon rather quickly, and the tests were deemed a success. Present Day Alexeev still serves as the general of Tidehold's army, continuing to practice with her harpoon cannon and help scan the shores close to the underwater castle. Tidehold's battle with Team Pyre rages on, and the general controls and knows about all operations that carry forth to attack their outposts. Personality Alex is a hardened individual, unperturbed by the brutality of battle. With Tidehold having fought against Team Pyre for many years, she has remained an ever-present, frightful force who inspires her people to fight. Normally a big and strong creature with a hardened countenance such as her would be considered intimidating, but Alexeev's loyalty to Tidehold and its citizens eases that. That's not to say she doesn't put fear into her opponents, of course. Despite Alexeev being mostly business, she does have other sides to her personality. Alex only fears one thing, and that is the Queen herself. No one knows the full extent of Queen's power, not even the general, but Alexeev seems to have an idea at least, which would explain why she even fears her in the first place. Another side to her is Alexeev's love of nature and collecting shells, something that she is actually embarrassed about and would rather admire alone. Forte/Skills The samurott general's power is massive, needless to say, as she opts for straight out physical attacks rather than special. Her brute force, combined with the newly installed harpoon cannon, makes her a very fearsome opponent in battle. She has grown very proficient with the cannon, having a knack for marksmanship. Along with the harpoon cannon, her powerful claws and spiky helmet adds more depth to her abilities in battle, giving her multiple means of laying down the hurt on her opponent. Trivia * Alexeev's name is Russian in origins, this explains why she seems to speak in a Russian accent. Gallery Alexeev Concept art.PNG|Alexeev's first concept art. Alexeev second concept.jpg|Alexeev's second concept art, now with more thicc. Alexeev working out.jpg|Alexeev working out with a belly full of protein. Category:Good Characters Category:Females Category:Pokemon